Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story
by toavoidconversation
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl, leading to a little tension at times, to put it lightly. Planning the Yule Ball together brings interesting results...Told in the form of owl correspondence/notes. Rated for occasional strong language. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this has been written for the Emotion Challenge for youcanreachthestars. Hopefully I managed to get the emotion across. Please R&R!**

**EXASPERATION**

_Malfoy—_

_It seems that despite living in very close proximity to each other in the Heads Quarters, there has been a serious lack of communication between us for these past few weeks, which is why I am owling this to you rather than telling you face-to-face. What concerns me most is the fact that despite my continued efforts to carry out Dumbledore's wishes and achieve a strong headship through house unity, you seem to be very unresponsive._

_I suggest we arrange a regular time to meet up and discuss our duties. Please reply by return owl as soon as possible._

_– Hermione_

.oOo.

_Granger:-_

_Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? I'm HEAD BOY, in case you didn't notice. And if you think you can blame ME for the fact that you spend all of your free time reading some sodding BOOK when we could be discussing important things like, I don't know, our HEAD DUTIES perhaps, then you have another think coming. Merlin, I can't believe you had the audacity to call me 'unresponsive' when YOU barely show your face in our Common Room. You are truly the most annoying person I have ever had the misfortune to have cross my path._

_But if you want to meet and discuss duties, then whatever. I'll be in our Common Room at seven tonight. You think you can handle that, Granger? That's about eight hours from now. Or is that not soon enough?_

_– Draco Malfoy, HEAD BOY_

.oOo.

_Draco—_

_Seven o'clock will be fine. But I did not appreciate the tone of your letter, and your attitude really frustrates me. Why can't you just cooperate? And surely at this point in our Hogwarts career, you could find it in yourself to call me by my name? This whole Granger thing really isn't going to help this working relationship._

_And just for the record, when I am in the common room reading, you generally arrive with some whore in tow, ready to disappear up to your bedroom to live up to your Slytherin Sex God reputation. Are you suggesting that we discuss our head duties then? Oh, please. Give me a break._

_– Hermione_

_PS: I know that you're Head Boy, you don't need to be so arrogant._

.oOo.

_Fuck's sake, Granger—_

_Fine, I'll meet you there. Just leave me alone. You piss me off more than anything in the world._

_–DM._

.oOo.

_MALFOY–_

_AARRRGHHHHH YOU ARE SO FRUSTRATING! NO, WORSE THAN FRUSTRATING, YOU'RE COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY EXASPERATING! Why can't you just get on with idea without having to insult me every step of the way?_

_—H._

.oOo.

_Really, Granger..._

_"Exasperating" was the worst put-down you could think of? We are really going to have to train you in the art of insult..._

_Seven o'clock. Stop owling me._

_DM_

.oOo.

**A/N: ok, so this REALLY isn't what I'd planned to write when I picked my emotion, but it has still turned out alright, I think. But I guess what I think doesn't really matter, it's your feedback that counts isn't it? So leave a review, let me know if you think it's crap. Because part of me thinks it is, but I'm totally lost for inspiration...:(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story**

_A/N: Thank you all for your fine words of support for the previous chapter. I had not intended to continue this at all, but seeing as some people feel that this could have potential as a story, I figured why not give it a go?_

_So please, read, enjoy and REVIEW to let me know what you think! XD_

_Draco–_

_If you want my personal opinion, last night's meeting was not particularly productive. I don't want to point the finger or anything, but honestly I don't think it helped to bring along your latest whore. We were there to discuss how we could move forward and get on with planning The Yule Ball, not have you being "distracted" every two minutes... Frankly, I find it both appalling and disgusting; how did someone like you end up as Head Boy? _

_I am still willing to discuss the Ball with you, tonight perhaps, provided you come unaccompanied and willing to work. I am far too busy to be putting up with your juvenile antics._

_I still want to make this work, Draco. I want to prove that it is possible to get over previous differences and do a good job. We eventually ended up on the same side during the war, Draco– why can't we be on the same side now? It would be a much more pleasant year if we could._

_Sincerely, Hermione._

.oOo.

**Granger,**

**I don't particularly want your personal opinion, actually. But since you chose to force it upon me, I shall do the gentlemanly thing and reply, and in return, bestow my personal opinion upon you...**

**I think it's completely ridiculous that you feel the need to owl me. We're at the same school, Granger, not on different sides of the planet — which, despite being unfortunate, is the truth. However, you always were strange, so I guess I can humour you for a little while longer...**

**Where do you get the time to write letters anyway? You're the one saying how busy you always are. But I digress.**

**For your information, Susanna is not, as you say, a whore. She is a very dear friend of mine, and I think it is very rude for you to insult her in such a way. Sure, it appears she is rather attracted to me, if the way she was touching me is any indication, but what can I say? I'm that kind of a man, girls throw themselves at me...**

**Wait— perhaps you felt uncomfortable with Susanna's behaviour because you are jealous? Did you want to be the one sitting on my lap, with your lips against my cheek? Did you want to be the one I carried to bed? Is that why you want to see me alone tonight Granger? Mmm? **

**Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you're a bit too much of a prude for my liking...maybe try Weasel? I've heard he's been popping a few cherries recently...**

**Anyways, I'll be there tonight (well, obviously, because that's where my bedroom is) so if you want to talk then, whatever. But don't think I'm just going to sit there and listen to all your crap. I'M making the decisions, not you. I'm not going to be made a fool of by you. Deal with it.**

—**Malfoy.**

.oOo.

_Draco—_

_My name is Hermione, you know. And it's not like you can't spell it, so use it! _

_How DARE you insinuate that I am jealous of that whore! And don't give me that "dear friend" crap– I know you only spoke to her for the first time on Monday; she's in Ravenclaw and in Sixth Year, so it's not like you see her every day...anyway, the point is, if I ever had a dream in which I was attracted to you, it would be because I'm having a NIGHTMARE. So it looks like you're not "that kind of a man" after all, not ALL girls go weak at the knees at the sight of you, only the stupid ones._

_And fine, I will see you in our common room tonight, without any "dear friends" and we can discuss the Ball, which we will be organising TOGETHER. We will both make decisions and come to any necessary compromises. That's what teamwork is about...There's no "I" in "team"._

—_Hermione._

.oOo.

**Granger, **

**Perhaps there's no "I"...**

**...but there's an "M" and an "E".**

**What are you going to do about it?**

—**Malfoy.**

.oOo.

_A/N: so, what did you think? I don't exactly know what I'm going to write after this...Review please and let me know!_

_Click That Sexy Button! Yep, that's the one!_

V


	3. Chapter 3

Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story

_**A/N: Wow, thanks so much for all your lovely reviews! They are much appreciated XD **_

_**So here's chapter three...oh, and just for the record, I'm ignoring the death of Dumbledore for the benefit of this story. You can pretend he was in a magic-induced coma until the end of DH, if it makes you happy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: 'nuff said.**_

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_Please meet me in my office at 9 o' clock this morning. It would be much appreciated if you could be prompt._

_Yours, _

_Professor A. Dumbledore  
Headmaster  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

.oOo.

**Dear Miss. Granger,**

**Under the instruction of Professor Dumbledore, I would like to apologise sincerely for my uncooperative behaviour at last night's meeting regarding the Yule Ball. I can assure you that in the future I will aim to be more cooperative.**

**Yours,**

**Draco Malfoy  
Head Boy  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

.oOo.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_Your apology is duly noted._

_Yours,_

_Miss Hermione Granger,  
Head Girl,  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

.oOo.

**Granger—**

**Wow, that was some "apology accepted" letter. You don't mince your words, do you?**

—**Malfoy.**

.oOo.

_Malfoy, _

_That wasn't an "apology accepted" letter. That was an "apology acknowledged" letter. Which is an entirely different concept._

— _H.G._

.oOo.

**Granger,**

**What the fuck? First, you report me to the fucking headmaster for supposed uncooperative behaviour, then he babysits me while I write a fucking apology letter, and THEN you don't even have the fucking decency to accept the content of said letter? Well fuck that, I'm taking it back. I don't apologise. I'm not sorry for pissing you off. You deserved it.**

– **Malfoy.**

.oOo.

_Malfoy, _

_You know, people might respect you more if you didn't have to swear every other word._

— _H.G._

_PS: wait, you actually MEANT your apology? Really? Because you can't take back something you didn't mean in the first place._

.oOo.

**Granger—**

**Just because you are a goody two-shoes doesn't mean that the rest of the world doesn't swear. And I don't need people's respect. I'm a Malfoy. I don't give a shit about what other people think of me. Well, most other people.**

**Malfoy.**

**PS: of course I meant it. I might not give a shit about what people think about me, but I'm still a gentleman. I didn't intend to make you cry. I also didn't particularly want to get into trouble either, so that's what I'm mostly sorry for. Obviously.**

.oOo.

_Malfoy,_

_I'm not a goody two shoes, just for the record. I have broken more than enough rules. I just don't feel it's necessary to swear unless the occasion really calls for it. And just because you're a Malfoy doesn't mean you get my respect. You have to work for it._

_H.G._

_PS: gentleman? Please. A gentleman would not have a different girl in his bed every night. Oh, and obviously. It was for entirely selfish reasons you apologised._

.oOo.

**Granger,**

**Pothead and Weasel didn't have to work for your respect. Or did they earn it by blowing you away with their skills in the bedroom?**

**Malfoy.**

**PS: I *am* a gentleman. A gentleman with NEEDS, Hermione. And I have yet to find the woman who can satisfy my gentlemanly needs for more than one night.**

.oOo.

_Malfoy._

_You are incredibly contradictory sometimes. Yesterday I was a prude, and today I'm a slut? You need to be more consistent with your insults._

_Anyway, we need to organise this Yule Ball. Shall we go for white and silver, or an icicle feel with diamond effect as the colour scheme? _

—_H.G_

_PS: I'd like to ignore the "genteman with needs" comment. A girl isn't going to stick with you for longer than a day of she thinks you're shagging the rest of the girls in the year behind her back. _

_PPS: Wait. You called me by my name. See, that wasn't so hard was it, Draco?_

.oOo.

**Granger—**

**I think the colour scheme should be green and diamond. **

**Malfoy**

**PS: Care to be the next girl on my list who I test for longevity as my long-term bedmate? I reckon you would last all of two hours. **

**PPS: Shut up. It was a simple lapse in concentration. Won't happen again, so stop acting so smug, GRANGER.**

.oOo.

_Malfoy,_

_No house colours. Not at all. You know that will only lead to trouble._

— _Hermione._

_PS: As glowing as your reputation in the bedroom undoubtedly is, I do not have any desire to be the next girl to have my self-respect crushed by the infamous heart-breaker, Draco Malfoy._

_PPS: I bet it will happen again. You'll slip again soon._

.oOo.

**Granger,**

**Fine. No house colours. We'll do the icicle look.**

— **Malfoy**

**PS: I'm a heart-breaker? Hmmm...to get your heart broken by me, you'd have had to have been attracted to me in the first place...is that what you're implying, Granger?**

**PS: No, it won't happen again.**

.oOo.

_Malfoy -_

_Icicles it is. I'll get the seventh year Charms class to get to it._

_Hermione._

_PS: I'm not even going to respect that statement with an answer._

.oOo.

**Granger,**

**That confirms it. You fancy me.**

.oOo

**What the fuck Granger! How the hell did you learn to send a Bat-Bogey Hex by post?**

.oOo

_A/N: so, I hope you liked? Review and let me know!_

_much love! Xxx  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I have so much fun writing this! So here is chapter four, all ready and waiting... XD **_

_**Enjoy, folks :)**_

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It has come to my attention that a Bat Bogey Hex cast by your wand was sent via Owl Post. I am writing to you to remind you that in conjunction with The Wizarding Owl Post Act, Part 2(b), Clause 4.1(i), it is not acceptable to send a spell by post. Since this is your first breach of this law, and your hex was relatively harmless, you will not be punished, but should this happen again, more serious action will be taken, no matter how advanced posting spells is for a witch of your age._

_Yours,_

_Professor A Dumbledore  
Headmaster  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

.oOo.

_Malfoy, I hate you._

_H.G._

.oOo

**Granger, so lovely to hear from you! Though I must ask, what have I done that is so bad it warrants an "I hate you" note in the middle of Charms? Couldn't it have waited until we got out of here? Then you could've said it to my face.**

.oOo.

_Thanks to you, I got a letter from Dumbledore warning me that I've broken the law and it mustn't happen again! That is why I hate you. It's your fault._

.oOo.

**But you were the one denying that you were a goody-two-shoes. If you're not a goody-two-shoes, why are you getting so stressed about breaking a rule?**

.oOo.

_It's not just a RULE, Malfoy. You provoked me into breaking the LAW._

.oOo.

**But you didn't get punished. You didn't even get a caution, did you?**

.oOo.

_No, but that's not the point. If it hadn't been for YOU, I wouldn't have even gotten a letter. I think I need to go and apologise, I feel so bad. Thus, I return to my original statement: I hate you, Malfoy. I'll be blaming you all the way._

.oOo.

**No, you don't hate me. You're just saying that.**

.oOo.

_How do you figure that one? And stop waggling your eyebrows like that. I can see you from here, you know. You look like an idiot. And if I can see you, Professor Flitwick is going to catch you soon._

.oOo.

**Please. Flitwick is not going to see me. You only noticed because you are so in tune with my actions. And you can't stop looking at me. Which nicely sums up the reasons why I know you don't hate me.**

.oOo.

**Not replying, Granger? It's because you know I'm right.**

.oOo.

**Stop looking like you're actually listening to Flitwick, because I know you know all of this crap we're learning already.**

.oOo.

**Well, you're just validating my statement with your silence. I knew it.**

.oOo.

_Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy._

.oOo.

**Aha! Finally, a response! Oh Granger, you are too kind. Stop rolling your eyes. It's not attractive in the least. Don't ruin your pretty face with such ghastly expressions.**

.oOo.

_That could almost be interpreted as an underhand compliment, Malfoy._

.oOo.

**And? Maybe that's how I intended it to be.**

.oOo.

**Don't glare at me like that, Granger. What have I done now?**

.oOo.

**Granger?**

.oOo.

**Granger! You're ignoring me again...**

.oOo.

_What an illuminating statement, Captain Obvious. I, unlike you, am trying to work._

.oOo.

**And I, unlike YOU, am trying to figure out why the hell you're pissed off with me AGAIN. We were getting along just fine until I COMPLIMENTED you. What kind of warped state of mind is that?**

.oOo.

_It wasn't a compliment. It was a sarcastic comment._

.oOo.

**How do you know whether it was sarcastic or not? It was on paper. Do you not think, I, as writer of the comment should know whether it was sarcastic or not?**

.oOo.

**Fine, keep ignoring me, Granger. I'll get through to you later.**

.oOo.

Draco—

Why do you keep lobbing notes at Granger? It's kinda weird.

Blaise.

.oOo.

**Blaise, dude. It's also kinda what they call "none of your business."**

.oOo.

_**A/N: so I hope that lived up to your expectations! Please review and let me know! Have a good weekend!**_

_**Much love xoxox**_


	5. Chapter 5

Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story

Chapter 5

_**A/N: Five chapters, folks, and seven reviews away from being my most reviewed story ever... if you wanna break a record, REVIEW!**_

_**Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**()()()()()()**_

_Malfoy—_

_Did you manage to contact the manager of The Griffin's Talons with regards to the entertainment at the Ball? If not, we need to consider the alternatives..._

_Hermione._

.oOo.

**Granger—**

**God, pester much? I wrote them a letter, just like you told me to.**

—**Malfoy**

.oOo.

_When__ did you write the letter, Draco? Because if you'd written it when I told you to, you would have gotten a reply by now._

—_H.G._

.oOo.

**Granger, I wrote it when I had the time to write it, ok? I sent it yesterday.**

.oOo.

_YESTERDAY? Draco, the Yule Ball is in two weeks time. I told you to write that letter FIVE DAYS AGO. We need to know NOW, so we can make other arrangements if necessary._

.oOo.

**If it was that urgent, you should have written it yourself then.**

.oOo.

_I knew it. I can't trust you with anything._

.oOo.

**Wrong. You could trust me with a lot of things.**

.oOo.

_Like what, exactly?_

.oOo.

**You could trust me to look after you in bed...**

.oOo.

_...and this is where this conversation ends. Stop owling me, Malfoy. If you can't take this seriously, I'll organise the bloody ball by myself._

.oOo.

**I ****am**** taking this seriously. I'm a serious man, Hermione. When will you just admit that you are attracted to me? I could make you very happy.**

.oOo.

_STOP OWLING ME, MALFOY._

.oOo.

**You started it.**

.oOo.

_And I'm finishing it. Why does every conversation we have end with you trying to imply that I fancy you? Let me reiterate: I. Don't. Fancy. You. Not now, not ever. Deal with it._

.oOo.

**That sounds almost **_**excessively**_** defensive, Granger.**

.oOo.

_Malfoy, this could count as sexual harassment. I could report you._

.oOo.

**Yeah, but you won't.**

.oOo.

_Why do you always act like you know me so well? You don't know what I will or won't do. I WILL report you, Malfoy. Leave me alone. _

.oOo.

**I do know you. You won't report me to McGonagall.**

.oOo.

_Maybe not to McGonagall...but I think my BOYFRIEND should be allowed to know I'm being harassed by another boy._

.oOo.

**What the fuck, Granger? You don't have a boyfriend.**

.oOo.

_And you thought you knew me well...I'm dating Zacharias Smith, didn't you know?_

.oOo.

**What the FUCK? No, you're not Granger, not if I have anything to do with it.**

.oOo.

_Stop owling me, Malfoy._

.oOo.

_Dear Zacharias,_

_I know we never got on that well in the past, but I was wondering if you would consider spending our next Hogsmeade weekend with me? You know, to let bygones be bygones, and all._

_From, Hermione Granger_

.oOo.

Hermione—

Sure. I was just thinking I'd like to get to know you better. When do you want to meet?

Oh, and you can call me Zach.

Z.S.

.oOo.

A/N: review, peoples!


	6. Chapter 6

**Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story Chapter 6**

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys have made this my MOST REVIEWED STORY EVER! Way to go, folks! XD

* * *

Blaise—

Hermione is dating that Smith boy, you know, the Hufflepuff idiot? Yeah, him.

Draco.

**.oOo.**

Draco, dude—

Errr...why do I care? And why do you feel the need to tell me about Granger's love life in the middle of Transfiguration?

Blaise.

**.oOo.**

She can't go out with Smith, he's an idiot! She's too good for him.

**.oOo.**

Drake, I don't get why you care. Anyone would think you fancy her.

.**oOo.**

I don't fancy her, I just don't understand why she would agree to go out with him.

**.oOo.**

Sounds like you fancy her to me. If you care about why she's going out with Smith, ask her.

**.oOo.**

I can't ask her!

**.oOo.**

Why not? Seems simple enough to me...

**.oOo.**

She'll take it the wrong way, I know she will.

**.oOo.**

Blaise? What did you just throw at Granger? It looked like a bit of parchment. DON'T TELL ME IT WAS A BIT OF PARCHMENT. I'm going to kill you for this, Zabini. I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully. Now she's going to think I care. WHICH I DON'T.

* * *

Oi, Granger,

So what's the deal with you and Smith? I got Draco here in hysterics, and to be honest with you, he's kinda pissing me off.

B. Zabini

**.oOo.**

Dear Blaise,

Kindly inform Mr. Malfoy that I may date whom I please. He has no control over my life, and never will.

Sincerely,

Hermione.

PS: Please also inform Mr. Malfoy that I have secured Merlin's Genie as entertainment for the Yule Ball, since he was incapable of completing the simple task I allocated to him.

**

* * *

**

Drake—

Basically, Granger says piss off, she can shag whoever she wants, and you can't stop her. Oh, and something about your incompetence in organising the Ball thing?

B.

**.oOo.**

SHE'S SHAGGING SMITH? I mean, she really said that her and Smith were...together? Well.

**.oOo.**

Well, what?

**.oOo.**

Nothing...just thinking.

**.oOo.**

Thinking what? Fuck's sake, Draco. What are you talking about?

**.oOo.**

Fine, Draco. Don't reply. But I'm your best mate, and I know you. You've got that scheming face on again, and I'm just gonna warn you, don't interfere with Smith and Granger. It doesn't concern you, and I think you should know better than anyone that it's a bad idea to piss Granger off. Remember when she punched you in third year?

**.oOo.**

Hmm, yeah I remember that, Blaise...one of my fondest memories of Granger...

**.oOo.**

You LIKE it when she's angry? Merlin, Draco, you do fancy her!

**.oOo.**

I DO NOT FANCY GRANGER. I was being...sarcastic?

**.oOo.**

You sound like you're not sure. Just for the record, I think she fancies you, Drake. She's looking this way.

**.oOo.**

Really, Blaise? You serious, man?

**.oOo.**

Sweet Merlin, you should see your face. You look like a kid at Christmas. I just said it to get a reaction.

**.oOo.**

Shut up. I do NOT.

**.oOo.**

You're in denial, man. You so fancy her. Not that it matters, really. It would be BAD to try and get with Granger.

* * *

Hermione, what do you think THAT was all about? Malfoy just started beating the crap out Zabini...I thought they were mates!  
—Harry

**.oOo.**

Frankly, Harry, I don't give a rat's arse about what Draco does. Now please concentrate on the rest of this lesson, there shouldn't be any more distractions now Professor McGonagall has gotten rid of them both.  
—Hermione

**.oOo.**

Since when did you start calling him "Draco", Mione?

**.oOo.**

Draco is his name, Harry.

**.oOo.**

Yeah, but you've called him Malfoy for the last seven years. When did that change?

**.oOo.**

When I started to convince him to call me Hermione.

**.oOo.**

Why do you want him to call you Hermione?

**.oOo.**

Duh. It's my name... now please can we concentrate on Transfiguration?

**.oOo.**

Fine. We'll talk about this later.

* * *

Hermione —

What's this I hear about you spending this weekend in Hogsmeade with Smith?

—Ron

**.oOo.**

Where did you hear that, Ronald?

**.oOo.**

Smith was telling anyone who would listen that you and him are going to Hogsmeade together. He's lying, isn't he? I knew it.

**.oOo.**

Ron, I was going to tell you and Harry later...

**.oOo.**

SWEET MERLIN, HERMIONE? WHY ARE YOU GOING WITH THAT PRAT?

D'you, like fancy him, or something?

**.oOo.**

Not really, no.

**.oOo.**

So why then?

**.oOo.**

I don't have to answer to you Ronald. Now PLEASE, stop passing notes to me and LET ME CONCENTRATE.

* * *

**A/N:** I really hope that wasn't confusing in terms of figuring out who was writing what note...my little system of putting Draco in bold and Hermione in italics doesn't really work when you introduce Blaise, Harry and Ron too...lol XD

Review, peoples! I would love to get 35 by the time the next chapter is ready!

Much love xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This (pretty long) chapter was brought to you courtesy of JK Rowling and Tuesday's particularly boring Biology lesson. ;)**

* * *

Hi Hermione,

Just wanted to check that we're still on for this weekend?

Zach.

**.oOo.**

Zacharias -

Yes, we're still on. Meet you in the entrance hall at ten tomorrow morning? I've still got some things to sort out with regards to the Yule Ball before we go.

Hermione.

**.oOo.**

Hermione

Ten o'clock will be fine! I'm really looking forward to it! Wrap up warm though; I've heard it's going to be chilly! See you then!

And please, call me Zach!

**Z.S**

**

* * *

**

Hermione -

You look really flustered. You normally love Charms, but you don't look like you're concentrating. What's up?

Harry

**.oOo.**

Merlin, Harry... Zacharias is driving me crazy, and I haven't even spent a day with him yet! He keeps reminding me to wrap up warm...I'm eighteen, not eight! And he keeps asking me to call him Zach, which just feels weird...he's always been Zacharias. It would be like calling, I don't know...Professor McGonagall "Minnie" or something. It's just wrong.

**.oOo.**

Um, I don't know how to break this to you, but pretty much everyone except you calls McGonagall "Minnie". But I get your point.

Why are you going with Smith anyway? You never told us...

Harry

**.oOo.**

Well... it kind of just happened...Draco was pissing me off, and I told him that my boyfriend wouldn't appreciate the things he was saying. I said it just to shut him up, you know? But it didn't work and he pestered me until I told him I was dating Zacharias Smith... and then of course I had to actually make it look like I was going out with him, so I asked Zacharias to spend our Hogsmeade day with me...

It wasn't exactly one of my better plans.

**.oOo.**

Blimey, Mione! I don't know what Malfoy said, but I wouldn't have suggested going out with Smith as revenge.

**.oOo.**

I know, I know... but Draco just made me SO angry! I wanted to make him realise he didn't know everything.

**.oOo.**

Well, why didn't you say you were going out with me or Ron instead? Then at least you could have had fun with us...

Anyway, what was Malfoy's reaction? When you told him you were dating Smith, I mean?

**.oOo.**

Ummm...well he swore a lot, and said I wasn't going out with Zacharias if he had anything to do with it. Whatever that means.

And I don't want people to think I'm going out with you! You're practically my brother! That's virtually incest.

**.oOo.**

He swore a lot? Why does he care so much about who you go out with?

**.oOo.**

I don't know, but Blaise said Draco was in hysterics because I'm going out with Zacharias...

**.oOo.**

Are you on first-name terms with EVERYONE in Slytherin, Mione? Why were you talking to Zabini?

**.oOo.**

Grow up, Harry, I call them by their names as a matter of courtesy. we're all on the same side now. Blaise tossed me a note in Transfiguration to ask me "what the deal was" with me and Zacharias, because Draco was in hysterics over it, and it was pissing him off...

**.oOo.**

Really? Wait..Transfiguration yesterday? That was when Malfoy punched Zabini... you don't think it had something to do with Zabini ribbing Malfoy for fancying you?

**.oOo.**

NO I don't think that, Harry James Potter. I think it was for a completely unrelated matter.

**.oOo.**

Why do you think that? Have you asked him?

Oh, and what's the incantation for Wingdam's Semi-Engorgement Effect? I missed what Flitwick just said.

**.oOo.**

I haven't spoken to him, no. But I doubt Draco would make such a fuss over Blaise saying he fancied me. Draco would laugh and be sarcastic. He doesn't fancy me, he's the one making lewd comments. If he fancied me he wouldn't keep pissing me off, would he?

It's Caramesco Engorgius. You should be paying attention, Harry.

**.oOo.**

Lewd comments? Well, maybe he just wants to see how you react, to see if you like him back...sounds like the Malfoy way of flirting to me.

**.oOo.**

Mione?

**.oOo.**

Mione, come on, reply! NEWTs are six months away! You don't need to start studying yet!

**.oOo.**

Mione, Please, I'm your best friend, I'm just trying to help you out...

**.oOo.**

Harry, I don't fancy Malfoy. I find him to be intensely annoying, uncooperative and arrogant.

**.oOo.**

Yet you're trying to make him jealous by going to Hogsmeade with Zacharias Smith?

**.oOo.**

I'm NOT trying to make him jealous! That's ridiculous. No. Just...no. I'm going with Zacharias to stop Draco from trying to convince me to go to bed with him. It's getting tiresome. I figured if I went out with someone else he would shut up.

**.oOo.**

He does WHAT?

**.oOo.**

He's obviously not serious, but it's still aggravating.

**.oOo.**

I dunno, Mione...it all sounds a bit dodgy to me.

**.oOo.**

It doesn't matter, Harry. I don't fancy Draco, I'm not going out with Zacharias after this, and I don't think Draco fancies me.

Now, let us do some Charms.

* * *

So Granger, what've you got planned for your hot date with Smith tomorrow?

- Malfoy

**.oOo.**

Not that it's really any of your business, but we have plans to go on a romantic stroll through the village, and then stop for lunch at Madame Puddifoot's – you know, the cute place with the little cherubs? – anyway, and then we were thinking of coming back to the Head's Common Room and just spending the evening together. I figured you wouldn't mind since you've brought people back before and all... we'll use a Silencio charm!

— Hermione

**.oOo.**

Bloody hell, Granger —

You've turned into a right soppy mess. A romantic stroll? Madame Puddifoot's? I would never have said that was to your taste. But what do I know?

What concerns me the most is that you think it's okay for you to bring him back to our Common Room...why should I have to see him? And I REALLY hope you won't need a Silencio charm for the reason I THINK you'll need a Silencio charm... that's really an image I could have done without, thanks.

**.oOo.**

Frankly, you don't have a leg to stand on when it comes to me bringing people of a more-than-platonic nature back to the Common Room when you have a different girl in your bed every night. You're not the only person with "needs", Draco.

**.oOo.**

If you have "needs", Hermione, all you have to do is say so...

You don't need buffoons like Smith to help you. He's not exactly a winner with the ladies, so you might find yourself less than satisfied, if you get my drift. If that happens, give me a call...

**.oOo.**

Draco, I don't know what you've been taking, but you must be on something to think I'll be letting you anywhere near my body. I don't know where you've been.

**.oOo.**

Ouch.

**.oOo.**

Oh, sorry Draco, did I touch a nerve there? A little too close to the truth? Hm, girls get so much crap about being sluts, but you are a prime example of a man-slut if I ever saw one.

**.oOo.**

A man-slut? Granger, that's bull.

**.oOo.**

You've slept with more girls than there are owls in the Owlery, Malfoy.

**.oOo.**

Aw, back to the last name thing already? Shame.

**.oOo.**

It's not like you were returning the favour. Why should I bother? It's a waste of my energy.

**.oOo.**

Yeah, energy you should be saving for your "wild night" with Smith tomorrow...

**.oOo.**

Precisely.

* * *

Zacharias—

I'd just thought I'd let you know that I would really appreciate if we could avoid Madame Puddifoot's tomorrow? It's just not to my taste.

Hermione

**.oOo.**

Hermione—

Of course, anything for you! I had made a reservation there, but it's fine, honestly! I'll cancel the reservation and try to get a table at the Three Broomsticks instead, ok?

Also, will you ever just call me Zach?

— Z.S

**.oOo.**

Zach (if it really means that much to you, I'll try to remember to call you Zach)

The Three Broomsticks sounds great. See you tomorrow!

Hermione

* * *

Merlin, Harry, you have no idea how close I came to having lunch with Zacharias in Madame Puddifoot's. Luckily Draco's sarky comments reminded me to check with Zacharias that we weren't ACTUALLY going there...phew!

— Hermione.

**.oOo.**

Wow, lucky you! But...Why were you talking to Malfoy about Madame Puddifoot's?

Harry.

**.oOo.**

He just asked what I was doing with Zacharias tomorrow. I told him it was going to be extremely romantic, and that we were going to Madame Puddifoot's, even though I would never set foot in there, really. Which he pointed out to me. And THEN I realised that Zacharias would probably want to go to the stupid place, which of course he did, and I had to make him cancel the reservation. It was a lucky escape.

**.oOo.**

Malfoy was interested was he...? Sounds like he's jealous to me.

**.oOo.**

Harry, can you forget that idea already? DRACO DOES NOT FANCY ME.

**.oOo.**

Fine...if you say so...Man, but you're scary even when you're yelling at me on paper...

* * *

Blaise, mate —

You free tomorrow? I got a hot date to crash...

Draco.

**.oOo.**

Drake, man...I said don't get involved...not that you've ever listened to me. I don't understand your fixation with Granger, but you're my mate, so I guess I'm free tomorrow...even if I don't think Granger's worth it.

Blaise.

**.oOo.**

You're the best, man. See you in the entrance hall at ten. I'll tell you the plan then.

Draco

* * *

Ron—

We've got to keep an eye on Mione tomorrow at Hogsmeade, I don't know but I've just got a feeling that something isn't quite right...

Harry

**.oOo.**

Totally agree with you, mate. I've always thought that Smith was a bit of a shifty character...

I have to go and give my essay into Minnie first, you know the one that I forgot to do? So I'll meet you in the entrance hall at ten.

R.

**.oOo.**

It's not Smith I'm worried about, but whatever. See you at ten.

- Harry

* * *

**A/N:** Wowee readers! So very many reviews! Give yourselves a massive pat on the back! I have big love for you all.

I'd just like to explain something to you all. It was pointed out to me by my ever-faithful reviewer MayFairy that Blaise appears to be a little OOC, in that he doesn't seem to mind that Draco appears to fancy a Muggleborn. The reason for this is because this story is set after the War, so I thought Blaise would have lost the prejudice that he was sort of forced to have before...so although he doesn't really understand Draco's attraction to Hermione, he isn't hateful of her as a result of her Blood Status.

That's how I see it, anyways, it's up to you what your opinion is XD

Now PLEASE review some more! My target for this time is a total of 60 reviews! Let's do it, people!

In fact, my 50th and 60th reviewers will receive a **PREVIEW **of the next chapter!

Much love xoxox


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I am indebted to you all! Especially to purplemagic150, who was my 50th reviewer, and the lucky person who received the preview snippet for this chapter! *hands trophy to purplemagic150* ;)_

_So, what went down at Hogsmeade? Shall we find out? Lol XD _

_

* * *

_

Malfoy,

You are the world's biggest git. I hate you.

Hermione.

**.oOo.**

Granger,

Thanks for the glowing compliment.

Draco.

* * *

Hermione!

Where are you? I've been looking for you EVERYWHERE. I keep hearing people talking about something that happened today at Hogsmeade, something about you and Malfoy? WHAT HAPPENED? I can't believe I missed it! Damned stupid Flitwick for making me agree to stay and help with the Yule Ball preparations for extra credit...

Please reply and tell me EVERYTHING that happened!

~ Ginny.

**.oOo.**

Oh, Ginny...

It was awful. I can't even bring myself to think about it. But, since you're one of my best friends, I'm sure I can force myself to relive it one more time...

Okay, so I met Zacharias — Zach, must remember to call him Zach— in the entrance hall at ten as we had agreed. We said hi and stuff, and got ready to go. Just as a point, he was wearing an awful, no make that HIDEOUS, yellow woolly hat. For Hufflepuff you know? Anyway, just as we were leaving, I noticed Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini in the hall, and they were making their way over to us. Blaise called out "Alright, Granger?" And I just sort of nodded, because Blaise doesn't talk to me normally...so Zacharias and I carried on to the exit, when Malfoy came and whispered in my ear...oh Merlin, Gin...this is all so embarrassing, I can't tell you!

**.oOo.**

Hermione Jean Granger.

You can't send me the beginning of a story and not end it! That's just CRUEL! Tell me what happened! What did Malfoy whisper to you?

Gin

**.oOo.**

I suppose you're right... well, he said, "all prepared and rested for your wild night tonight, Granger? Gonna be getting down and dirty?" Oh, I'm blushing so hard right now...

**.oOo.**

Sweet bloody Merlin.

What does THAT mean?

G.

**.oOo.**

It's something we talked briefly about the night before...

**.oOo.**

You talk about SEX with MALFOY? because that IS what he was referring to, right?

Oh my God, Hermione! What happened next? Just tell me the whole story!

G.

**.oOo.**

Ginevra,

I don't make a habit of talking about my sex life with Draco Malfoy, no matter how lacking that life is... it was just something I said to wind him up, I mentioned how excited I was for my night with Zacharias... that's all. Get your mind out of the gutter, Miss Weasley.

H.

**.oOo.**

Fine, but you WERE talking about sex, I was right. But whatever. So tell me what happened next? What did you say back to him?

Gin

PS: why would I take my mind out of the gutter? It's the most fun there!

.**oOo.**

Well, I told him to piss off and let me go on my date.

**.oOo.**

WAIT. WAIT WAIT WAIT. Just a minute ago, you said you wanted to wind him up. Why, in Merlin's name would you want to do that? It sounds like...

Oh.

**.oOo.**

GINEVRA WEASLEY YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE THINKING, RIGHT NOW!

**.oOo.**

Well...you wanted to wind him up about your date, knowing it would piss him off. So...it sounds like you wanted to make him jealous. You were **flirting with Malfoy!**

**.oOo.**

No I wasn't Ginny! I DON'T LIKE MALFOY. You're spending too much time with Harry. I really, REALLY don't like Malfoy, especially after today. Which I'm not telling you about anymore.

**.oOo.**

No, Hermione! I didn't mean it! I promise! I'll never mention it again! I was joking! Just please please please please PLEASE tell me about what happened!

Gin

**.oOo.**

Well, I suppose I'll tell you...You'll find out soon enough anyway.

Ok, so I told Malfoy to piss off, and then Zacharias grabbed my hand (which was, by the way, a bit sweaty) and we walked to Hogsmeade. Zacharias talked non-stop about himself, and I just had to nod and smile, and be all pleasant...but d'you know who he reminded me of? Cormac McLaggen.

The actual morning was crap, if I'm honest. Zacharias just talked, and talked and talked... all I had to do was nod every time he took a breath. And he kept saying "It's so great we finally got together, 'Mione. I always thought we were great for each other..." and every time he said it I just had to cringe. Because if there's one thing I know for certain, it's that Zacharias Smith and I are NOT made for each other!

Anyway, I survived to make it to lunchtime, and we went to the Three Broomsticks, where we bumped into Harry and Ron. And THAT is where it all began to go downhill. Which is saying something, considering how awful the day had been so far...

**.oOo.**

Hermione

JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! Because Harry won't tell me. He said something happened at lunch, but he didn't know exactly what, so to ask you. AND YOU WON'T JUST TELL ME THE WHOLE BLOODY STORY. Stop sending me unfinished letters, or so help me I will track down Zacharias and get HIM to tell me what happened...

G.

**.oOo.**

Ha, Zacharias won't be able to tell you. He was only witness to the last bit, and I don't exactly think he saw it as a bad thing...

Fine, so we met the boys for lunch, and I was SO happy to finally have someone decent to talk to, when suddenly, completely out of the blue there was a voice:

"Space for two more here, Granger?"

Of COURSE it was Malfoy, with Blaise Zabini. He wanted to sit with us! I damn near choked on my Butterbeer. I asked him, "What the hell would you want to sit here for, Malfoy?" And he did that stupid waggly eyebrow thing of his that he's started doing.

And then he started spouting off some crap about house unity, and isn't that what I've always wanted, yadda yadda... and I didn't want everyone else thinking I was a hypocrite, you know? Because I have been championing house unity quite a lot since September...

So I nodded to the spare seats and the idiots sat down. Ron looked a bit ill, Zacharias looked...well a bit pissed off I guess, and Harry...well, he was looking at me, and he looked rather amused. I stamped on his foot under the table because I knew he would start that crap about I let Malfoy sit with us because I fancy him...WHICH IS NOT TRUE.

Anyway, it was the most awkward thing ever, Ginny. Everyone just sat in silence, not really knowing what to say, or who to look at...I was fuming. Especially since Malfoy kept trying to talk to me, and pretended like no one else was there. Well, I had to make my escape, so I got up to go to the bathroom...and this, it seems, was my fatal error.

I was so angry that I didn't even notice I was being followed. It wasn't until I had just reached the bathroom and a hand grabbed me and pulled me into the alcove next to the door that I realised Malfoy had followed me. He cornered me in that alcove and stood really really close.

Ginny, he's so tall...

Anyway, I glared up at him. "Malfoy, What the hell do you think you're doing? Get away from me! Never heard of personal space?" I said to him, and then I tried to push him away.

I amend my earlier statement: THIS was my fatal error.

As it happens, in order to push him away, which by the way was ineffective, I had to step forwards. Closer to him.

Too close. Close enough for him to pull up my chin and kiss me.

Yes, Ginny, Draco Malfoy kissed me.

**.oOo.**

SWEET BLOODY MERLIN, HERMIONE! DRACO MALFOY KISSED YOU!

WHAT WAS IT LIKE? WHAT DID YOU DO?

**.oOo.**

I did the only thing that came to me, Ginny. I slapped him with all my might.

* * *

Drake, mate —

How's your face? I could have told you that kissing her without making sure her hands were tied was a bad idea. Do you LIKE being hit by Granger or something?

Blaise.

**.oOo.**

Blaise,

You KNOW it was worth it. She kisses like...like nothing I've ever kissed. Until she realised that she was kissing me back. At which point she slapped me.

**.oOo.**

Yeah, I noticed she slapped you. Being pale has its disadvantages, doesn't it?  
Drake, man, you've got to be careful. If you wanna chase Granger, then fine. But watch you don't get hurt, or worse, humiliated. She's made it quite clear she doesn't want you.

**.oOo.**

Then I'll MAKE her want me. I'll get Granger before the year is out, you watch.

**.oOo.**

Changed your tune haven't you, mate? Just two days ago, you were all "I DON'T FANCY GRANGER!" hell, you punched me for saying otherwise...you were in serious denial.

**.oOo.**

Yeah, but now I've kissed her, she is not going to be kissing anyone else if I've got anything to do with it.

Oh, and sorry about your face, mate. I punched it quite hard, didn't I?

**.oOo.**

Yeah, you did, but no worries. My face looks better than yours, I bet.

But...you said Granger won't be kissing anyone else. But she has, hasn't she?

**.oOo.**

Yes. I can't believe she did that. I'm gonna kill Smith.

* * *

OH MY GODRIC, HERMIONE!

YOU KISSED ZACHARIAS? RIGHT AFTER YOU KISSED MALFOY?

**.oOo.**

Yes, Ginny. That's what I said, didn't I?  
I felt I HAD to, you know? Because I was on the date with Zacharias, and I had to let Malfoy know that it was NOT ok to kiss me.

But...oh, Ginny...

When I was kissing the life out of Zacharias, I couldn't help but compare it to how Malfoy felt...it seems the rumours are somewhat true...he is a good kisser, Ginny. I know I haven't had much experience of kissing, but I can appreciate a good kiss when I get one.

**.oOo.**

Wow, Mione. You kissed DRACO MALFOY, SLYTHERIN SEX GOD, and gorgeous to boot, and you liked it! Eeeeeeeeeeeee!

So what are you going to do now? Kiss him again?

**.oOo.**

NO GINNY.

I can barely look at him now. I sent him a note to tell him he's a git for taking advantage of me. And I have a BALL to organise with the guy, now! What am I going to do?

You should have seen his face after...he barely registered the slap, he just smirked, and he looked like the cat who got the cream. Which actually made me want to slap him again. However, I Did refrain.

**.oOo.**

Like the cat who'd got the cream, eh? Sounds like Draco set out to kiss you. Maybe that was his whole plan? He intended to crash your date?

**.oOo.**

Ginevra, I refuse to entertain that notion.

**.oOo.**

Fine...I'm just saying, is all.

**.oOo.**

Well, stop saying. I've had enough. First Harry, then you. Enough is enough.

* * *

_A/N: well, It seems that Draco is no longer in denial, but Hermione is still there...for how much longer, who knows? Lol...that was an epic chapter for me!_

_Reviews are love, and the 60th and 70th reviewers will receive a PREVIEW of the next chapter!_

_Until next time, dear readers! XD_


	9. Chapter 9

Exasperation: Just Your Average Love Story

Chapter 9

Thanks for all your lovely reviews, as always! Your reviews=my eternal love for you! XD

This chapter is dedicated to my 60th and 70th reviewers, KatielynnRosee and .! Congratulations, my lovelies!

Mr. Malfoy—

I require your presence at a meeting regarding the Yule Ball. This meeting will be held this evening in the Heads' Common Room at seven o'clock this evening. Please be prompt.

Sincerely,

Miss H. Granger

.oOo.

Why so formal, Granger? Yeah, I can be there. Whether YULE be there is a different story...gettit? Yule, you'll...

Anyways, where have you been, Granger? I haven't seen you outside lessons since Saturday, when we were in Hogsmeade. And this kind of surprises me, because that was four days ago, and when you consider we live in the same part of the school, it seems as thought there is a minor possibility that you are avoiding me. What say you?

Draco

.oOo.

Malfoy, don't try to talk to me as if we are friends. You are no friend of mine, if I didn't have to work with you, believe me I wouldn't. I tried to make good with you, and to a point it was working, we were getting along (by which I mean we weren't at each other's throats), but on Saturday you overstepped a lot of lines, and that is unforgivable. So yes, you could say I am avoiding you.

I will be there for this meeting, and we can finish putting together this Ball and be done with.

H. Granger

.oOo.

Come on Hermione, loosen up! It was only a kiss...and I thought it was a bloody good one at that. I get that perhaps it was a bit out of the blue , but still, don't say you didn't enjoy it...that's why you went to kiss Smith, just so you could forget how nice it was to kiss me, and so you can remain in denial for a tad longer. Because I KNOW, you're attracted to me, Hermione...and you know it too. Just admit it, and everyone can be happy.

Draco

.oOo.

Malfoy,

Since it is against the law to hex you via the post, I am sending you this;

I. O. U. One really nasty hex of my choice.

H. Granger.

.oOo.

Oh, really mature, Hermione. But to hex me, you've got to come near me. So I'll be waiting.

Draco

Harry, mate -

Have you figured out a plan yet?

Ron

.oOo.

Listen, Ron, I'm not sure we should try and get back at Smith. He hasn't done anything wrong, and if he's who Hermione wants to be with, then who are we to try and stop that? Even if he is an...interesting choice.

Harry

.oOo.

Damn it, Harry, we have to make Mione realise that Smith is all wrong for her! I can't believe she just basically attacked him on Saturday, she ran out of the bathroom and just started snogging him! It's been four days now; if we don't do something now, Smith is going to think that Mione actually likes him!

.oOo.

Maybe she does, Ron. On reflection, I mean.

.oOo.

Please, Harry, she said she didn't like him. She told you she only went with him to piss off Malfoy.

Wait.

You don't think she likes MALFOY, do you?

.oOo.

I dunno, Ron. I wouldn't have said so, based on the fact that Malfoy came back from the bathroom looking like he'd been slapped. But I'll never understand girls. Plus you heard what she said on the way back from Hogsmeade: 'Boys can be such idiots' doesn't sound like she likes either of them, does it? But Mione is a clever girl, she'll do the right thing for her.

.oOo.

Blimey, Harry...I don't know what's got into her. And I don't know what's got into you, you're being so bloody blasé about it...

.oOo.

Ron, you and I both know that it's often best not to question Hermione if you want an easy life. Like I said, she'll do the right thing in the end.

.oOo.

I'm still not sure I like it.

.oOo.

You don't have to like it, Ron. Just support her. That's what friends do.

.oOo.

Mione and I weren't always just friends though. Makes the whole situation a bit hard to swallow.

.oOo.

I know, mate. But you two broke up on such good terms, it would be a shame to ruin your friendship now...

Just leave it alone, Ron.

.oOo.

We'll see, Harry. If either of them hurts Hermione...

.oOo.

Then I'll be right with you beating them up. But for now, leave it.

.oOo.

Still, wouldn't hurt to have a little chat with Smith...

.oOo.

Harry and Ron,

If you continue to not pay attention to Charms, don't expect my sympathy when you both get 'T' in the next essay.

Hermione

Hermione —

I just wondered if something was wrong? We haven't spoken since Saturday at Hogsmeade. Which I really enjoyed, by the way. We really should do that again.

Zach.

.oOo.

Zacharias,

I mean this in the nicest possible way, but i don't think it will work out. You're a nice guy, but i just don't think we are right for each other in that sense.

Sorry.

Hermione

.oOo.

Hermione,

But...i thought we really had something... when you kissed me, I just felt...so good. I was really looking forward to seeing you again. Maybe as friends? Please, Hermione. We can try and work it out?

Zach

.oOo.

Zacharias, I'm sorry, but believe me, it's better this way. I know I was the one who initiated our date, but on reflection I realised that we just aren't compatible. I don't want to hurt your feelings anymore, so just trust me when I say that we should pretend it never happened.

I hope you can understand, and we can continue to try and be friends?

Hermione

I know it's short, sorry :( the next one will be longer, promise! I just felt I needed to post something...

Thoughts? 80th and 85th reviewers receive a preview and shoutout next chapter! Xxx


	10. Chapter 10

_*shuffles in, all embarrassed-like*_

_SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Real Life sucks :(_

_This chapter is dedicated to my 80th, 85th and 90th reviewers: Karate Chic, llcop6456, and potternerd. ! Each of you received a preview of this chapter a few days ago. Also, Shadows. in. the. moon, your name didn't show up on the last chapter, don't know why, sorry!_

_Can we try for 100 reviews people? That would blow my mind! 100th reviewer will get a surprise... so will my 110th, but maybe I'm being too ambitious -_- although, if everyone who has this on alert reviewed, I should get at least 50 reviews! :D_

_Anyway, I won't keep you waiting any longer, because YOU ARE LEGENDS!_

**Chapter 10**

HERMIONE!

Where are you? I came to the Head Dorm and Malfoy wouldn't let me in - he said you were...what was it - 'indisposed'. What the hell does that mean? And why won't Malfoy let me in? If you're ill, you should go to the hospital wing. You can't be ill, not so close to Christmas!

- Ginny xx

**.oOo.**

Relax, Ginny, I'm not ill.

But Malfoy won't let me leave until we sort out this Yule Ball. Bastard. We've already discussed the catering four times, but he insists on discussing it again. And again.

I know it's a punishment.

- H

**.oOo.**

MALFOY'S KEEPING YOU PRISONER?

Do you want me to get McGonagall? I'll go and get her now if you want.

A punishment? What for?

- G

**.oOo.**

No, I don't need McGonagall, I'll survive. And hopefully I won't strangle him, he keeps smirking and it's really pissing me off.

It's a punishment for avoiding him since Hogsmeade... he's convinced I fancy him, and no matter how much I protest, he says he'll finally make me realise 'how much I desire him'. Please. Like I would desire him.

- H

**.oOo.**

But you thought he was a good kisser...

**.oOo.**

THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT. I am able to appreciate a good kiss, but I don't give a damn about said kisser.

**.oOo.**

Hmmm. You say that, but I wonder...

**.oOo.**

SHUT UP GINNY.

**.oOo.**

It's not such a bad thing, you know, Hermione...Draco is fit. And he can be rather charming I'm told...

* * *

Miss Weasley,

Kindly refrain from sending anymore correspondence to Miss Granger. We are attempting to have a meeting and organise a school event which will, in turn, benefit yourself. If you continue to interrupt Miss Granger's concentration, it will be a serious detriment to the execution of the Yule Ball. Please postpone any further correspondence until we have finished our meeting, or I will be left with no other choice but to deduct points from Gryffindor house.

D. Malfoy  
Head Boy  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

I take that back, Hermione. Malfoy is a git. I'll talk to you later.

- G

* * *

Draco

How did your 'meeting' go then?

Blaise

**.oOo.**

It was very productive, actually mate. We've practically done the Ball, thank Merlin. It was starting to drag out a little. At least after next week it'll be over...

**.oOo.**

Are you sure you want it to be over though? All this time you're getting to spend with Granger...

Oh and by the way, are you staying for the holidays?

**.oOo.**

Well, I'll still be living with Hermione, so it's not like I won't see her every day. Well, except when I go home for the holidays. Which answers your question - Hermione agreed to stay at Hogwarts, because you know at least one of us has to, to help with supervision.

Personally I'd rather stay here than spend two weeks with Narcissa. She's been unbearable these past few months, she will barely let me out of her sight. I'm surprised she allowed me back to Hogwarts this year. In fact, if I hadn't been made Head Boy, it's very likely that she wouldn't have let me come back. But she is still making me come home for the holidays.

**.oOo.**

Bad luck man. You know you're welcome at my place any time.

Why don't you ask her to go out with you over the holidays?

**.oOo.**

Because you and I both know that she would never accept, Blaise.

**.oOo.**

Oh yeah, I'd forgotten that minor point. Sorry. Well, all I can say is make the most of this ball, Drake.

**.oOo.**

Yeah...

Hey, do you think she would go with me if I asked?

**.oOo.**

I dunno. It's unlikely though, unless, you know, it's like, a rule... the heads are obliged to accompany each other to the Ball...

**.oOo.**

Is that a rule?

**.oOo.**

I don't know, mate. You're Head Boy, you should know, right? If it isn't, tell her that it's just the done thing. Or you could try the sympathy card I guess...

.**oOo.**

What sympathy card?

**.oOo.**

All the Slytherins have disowned you, your mother is so distraught that you don't have a date because it's your last year, yadda yadda...

**.oOo.**

So you say basically beg her?

**.oOo.**

Well yeah. But beg her _with class._ It makes all the difference.

Plus she's a Gryffindor, she'll feel sorry for you and then feel obliged to go with you, because it's the 'noble' thing to do...all the Gryffindors have a hero complex. You're a Slytherin, Drake. You'll figure out a way.

* * *

So... I hope you're still enjoying it!

I'll bring a new update soon, I promise!

Hugs and rainbows,

~toavoidconversation xoxox


	11. Chapter 11

_ONE HUNDRED AND ELEVEN REVIEWS! OMG! AHHHH!_

_ANYWAYS, I have all of you to thank - your support and reviews and just EVERYTHING, I love you all so so so much! I have the hugest grin on my face right now!_

_Reading all your reviews is what spurs me into writing, I love how responsive you've all been, and I sincerely hope you'll continue!_

_Round of applause for **KatielynnRosee**, who was my 100th reviewer, and **Sasperella** who was my 110th, who both received a sneak preview of this chapter! As per usual, if your review is what I call a 'biggie' (i.e. a multiple of 10) you will receive a sneak peek of the next chapter and a shoutout :) The next one up for grabs is for my 120th reviewer, so **please please review** :)_

_Okies, onwards with the story..._

* * *

Hermione,

What was Malfoy saying to you in the corridor right now? When I walked past, I heard something like, "I'll make you want to," ... You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but if he's threatening you, I want to know.

Harry.

**.oOo.**

Harry,

You really mustn't worry yourself about Draco. He was only asking if we could go to the Ball together.

Hermione.

**.oOo.**

He asked you to the Ball? MALFOY asked YOU to go to the BALL with HIM?

**.oOo.**

I thought I'd just said that, Harry.

**.oOo.**

Well, what did you say?

**.oOo.**

What do you think I said, Harry? I declined. I don't want to spend my evening with him, when all he ever does is wind me up.

**.oOo.**

Hm. Well. That's good I guess. But then the bit I heard...

**.oOo.**

Yes, he said he is going to convince me to go with him. Somehow. It won't work.

**.oOo.**

But why does he want to go with you anyway?

**.oOo.**

I can think of a few reasons. None of which I particularly want to go into now... not in the middle of Transfiguration. You KNOW this is one of your worst subjects, Harry, you need to concentrate, or you will not pass your NEWT, and coming back for this year again would have been pointless. So, for your own sake, please just focus on the lesson.

**.oOo.**

Fine, Hermione. But promise you'll talk to me at lunch time? I want to be able to help you if you need it, but I can't if you won't talk to me.

**.oOo.**

We'll see. I appreciate you looking out for me Harry, but honestly, I'm okay.

* * *

So, Hermione, have you thought any more about my proposition?

- DM.

**.oOo.**

Malfoy, I've just managed to get Harry to stop passing me notes and now YOU start. This a LESSON, Malfoy, and I want to pass my NEWTs. And the answer to your 'proposition' is still no.

HG.

**.oOo.**

What was Potty wanting, then?

**.oOo.**

HARRY was just asking me a question, about you, that's all. Now, please, let me concentrate!

.**oOo.**

Hermione, you already could pass Transfiguration with more than perfect marks. You don't NEED to concentrate.

Anyway, what question was Potty asking about me? Does he want to know if I wear boxers or briefs? I knew he had a thing for me...you didn't tell him did you? Wouldn't want to encourage him, now, would we?

**.oOo.**

MERLIN NO, he was not asking that! Ugh, I don't even know the answer to that question, and I don't WANT to know. And Harry isn't gay, Draco. Gosh.

**.oOo.**

I can see you from here, Hermione, you're smiling ever so slightly, so I think my previous note tickled you more than you care to admit. Which means you find the concept of a gay Potter rather amusing...unless it was the thought of ne in my underwear which was the source of your amusement? Panic not, you'll get to see it soon...

What was he asking, Granger? I think I deserve a right to know, since he was talking about ME.

**.oOo.**

Fine, if I tell you, will you leave me alone? And just for the record, I hope never to see your underwear, and the notion of Harry being gay is preposterous.

**.oOo.**

No, but you'll tell me anyway. Because you can't resist me.

And Hermione, we share a living quarters, and there is still another seven months left until the summer. There is plenty of time for you to 'accidentally' see my underwear, if you get my drift.

**.oOo.**

I saw that smirk, Granger. You find me amusing, admit it. It wouldn't kill you to come to this Ball with me...

**.oOo.**

Come on, Granger, reply!

**.oOo.**

Hermione!

* * *

Nice one, Draco. You just lost us 10 points from McGonagall, for lack of concentration and passing notes to Granger. Well done, mate. Really smooth.

**.oOo.**

Shut up, Blaise. I was only following YOUR advice, so really, YOU lost the points, not me.

**.oOo.**

Stop trying to be clever.

I take it she hasn't said yes...

**.oOo.**

Not yet. But she will. I just need to make sure she doesn't say yes to anyone else first.

* * *

Yes, I know it's a little short, but I hope you like it, it's all I could push out in my break in revision...sorry.

please review, they really make my day...to have nearly 20 reviews for the last chapter was phenomenal! I love you all!

See you next update!

~toavoidconversation xx


	12. Chapter 12

**EXASPERATION: JUST YOUR AVERAGE LOVE STORY**

**CHAPTER 12**

_A/N: Wow, I cannot put into words how much love I have for you guys! With your reviews, your fervent Alert-ing and Fave-ing...the response for this story is more than I'd ever dreamed. And to think this was only going to be a one-shot; now it's my most popular story to date! I wish I could thank you all personally, but sadly all I can do is this:_

_THANK YOOOOOOU XD_

_Extra special thanks this update goes to Meegan, a faithful reviewer like so many of you; Meegan is my 120th reviewer, and received a preview of this chapter :) *round of applause* I offer a preview to my 130th reviewer too, so please please review!_

_Ok, enough of my rambling - here's the next installment!_

* * *

Blaise-

What am I going to do? The ball is in less than a week, and Granger still won't go with me.

Any more suggestions?

DM

**.oOo.**

Drake, I do believe it is time to call in some outside help. As a group, it will be easier to wear Granger down...

Let me call in reinforcements.

Blaise.

* * *

Weasley -

You have to get Granger to go with Malfoy to the ball. You owe me, remember?

B. Zabini

**.oOo.**

How could I forget, Zabini? And don't worry, I'll do it for free. I want them to go together as much as Malfoy does.

G. Weasley

**.oOo.**

Nice to know I can count on you, Weasley.

**.oOo.**

Always.

~GW

* * *

Hermione-

Have you got your dress yet?

- Gin

**.oOo.**

Ginny, where are you? -H

**.oOo.**

In the library. I thought I'd find you here, but obviously you're not. So I sent Pig to find you. Where are you?

- G

**.oOo.**

I'm in my Common Room; I have free periods until after lunch, so I'm writing my essay for Professor Flitwick - "Describe the uses of the Partial Illumination Charm and explain the risks associated with incorrect execution of the spell." It's really fascinating - at first I thought it would be difficult to fill a whole roll of parchment, but then I did some research and I found this book which outlines the theory of the Partial Illumination Charm and then some marvellous case studies. Like there was one case in which a witch called Clarice Durmstrage attempted to execute the spell in order to dim the lights of her house when she thought there were intruders, but leave enough light for herself to vacate her house carefully. However, poor Ms Durmstrage ended up dimming all the lights in her house, but rather than have an illuminated bubble surround her body, the bubble formed within her body instead, and her internal organs burnt from the inside out! How terrible...but also incredibly fascinating.

**.oOo.**

Um, okay Hermione, if you say so, I'll take your word for it...Only you would answer a simple question with practically an essay.

So have you got a dress?

**.oOo.**

Ginny, I don't even have a date for this ball. But as it is expected that I will attend the ball, seeing as I organised it, yes, I have a dress. And yourself?

**.oOo.**

Why don't you have a date? Harry asked me weeks ago, as soon as you announced there would be one!

Eeee! What does your dress look like?

**.oOo.**

No one who I'm interested in spending the evening with has asked me, thus I don't have a partner.

And as for my dress, well you can wait and see, like everyone else!

**.oOo.**

Who are you waiting on to ask you? Not Harry, because he's going with me, you wouldn't wait for Ron to ask you, definitely not Zacharias...and a little birdie told me (okay, Harry told me) that a certain Mr Malfoy has already asked you. So who could you possibly be waiting for?

**.oOo.**

I don't know. Seamus is sweet...? It doesn't bother me to not have a date Ginny, I am perfectly capable of holding my own at this Ball; I don't need someone to 'take' me.

**.oOo.**

Seamus? Hermione, I know you don't like him in that way. I may not be as clever as you, but still give me a little bit of credit.

Malfoy asked you. Go with him! And people will just assume you're going together as Head Boy and Girl, and not suspect a thing. Well, as long as you don't start dry-humping on the dance floor or something...

**.oOo.**

Yeah, because there's a likely chance of that happening, Ginevra.

Do you really think everyone would assume we were going together just as Head Boy and Girl? This is Hogwarts, also known as 'THE RUMOUR MILL'.

The next day, it will be all over the school that we are an "item"!

No, I can't go with Malfoy.

**.oOo.**

Hermione, it wouldn't kill you to just go with him. It's your last Yule Ball, and it's not like anyone else will want to go with him. And once you're there, and have had the customary one dance, you can hang out with the rest of us to your heart's content.

**.oOo.**

Fine, I'll think about it.

**.oOo.**

Is that it? Come on, where's your Gryffindor courage? Are you SCARED of him?

**.oOo.**

Psh. I'm not scared. I'll prove it.

* * *

Zabini -

I do believe Malfoy will be getting his acceptance note any time soon!

G. Weasley

* * *

_A/N: So, hope you enjoyed!_

_Oh- check out my new story: 'I Am Sam'. It's a next-gen fic, and is my current obsession :)_

_Now go review!_

_hugs xx_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Gosh, I love you all so much for your reviews and adds and whatnot...I could cry - happy tears of course :P_

_Just...Thank You. And keep doing what you do, it makes my day...no, it makes my WORLD XD_

_Congrats to Meegan, with their once again impeccable timing and being my 130th reviewer, bookluver100 whose persistance paid off and they were my 140th reviewer, and Angelica burrows, who was my 150th reviewer! You are all legends!_

_Next preview is up for grabs for my 160th reviewer!_

_ok, on with the story now! Let me know what you think; the story's getting a little more complex now, so I hope it doesn't confuse you :S_

* * *

Draco-

Have you heard from her yet?

Blaise.

**.oOo.**

No, I haven't. What's taking her so long?

D

**.oOo.**

Give her time mate, give her time...  
Maybe try and make her hate you less?

.**oOo.**

And how would you suggest I do that?

**.oOo.**

I dunno, get her some flowers? Compliment her? If you're going to woo her, you might as well do it properly...

**.oOo.**

Talking from experience, are we? Did you woo Weaslette so she would sleep with you that one time?

**.oOo.**

What happened with me and Weasley was a convoluted mess. You know very well she approached me first.

**.oOo.**

She's going to the ball with Potter, you know.

**.oOo.**

Yeah, I know. Potter's welcome to her. He should be grateful to me, for everything I taught her.

**.oOo.**

'Potter's welcome to her'? Please, Blaise. You know that's not true. After whatever it was that happened between you was over, you were more than a little angry. I still don't get what went on between you anyway... you never told me the full story, only that you'd bedded a Gryffindor, and that Gryffindor was Weaslette. What happened?

**.oOo.**

We slept together a few times. She said she'd changed her feelings for Potter after a while. I believed her. I got attached.

**.oOo.**

Oh. How did this start, anyway? You never told me; in fact, I only found out about it when it ended in September...

**.oOo.**

It was a long time ago, and you were slightly sidetracked at the time, with a certain mission for You-Know-Who...

I don't want to talk about it in the middle of our Potions lesson, thanks. I'll tell you later, okay?

**.oOo.**

Okay, fine. But I'll hold you to that. I'm still a Slytherin.

* * *

Hermione-

HAVE YOU SAID YES TO MALFOY YET?

G.

**.oOo.**

No, I haven't Ginny. Quit pestering me.

**.oOo**.

Why not? It's terrible manners to keep him waiting! What's holding you back? Last time we spoke, you were gonna say yes!

**.oOo.**

I don't know...I just feel like it will be a mistake.

**.oOo.**

Hermione, it's your last Ball. You're Head Girl, he's Head Boy- it just makes sense to go with him. Stop being a wuss.

Do you want ME to tell him you'll go with him?

**.oOo.**

NO GINNY.

I'll do it myself. In an owl.

**.oOo.**

That a girl, Mione.

* * *

Draco -

Thank you for your invitation to accompany you to the Yule Ball. After much deliberation, I have chosen to accept your offer, on the condition that it is on a purely professional basis; as Head Girl and Boy of Hogwarts.

I hope this is satisfactory to you.

Hermione Granger  
Head Girl

.**oOo.**

Aw, Granger, as soon as you feel you're getting in too deep, you go all formal on me! But thank you for agreeing to accompany me. I assure you I will endeavour to maintain a purely professional demeanour, however, I have no control over your hormones, so please refrain from swooning in my presence, or I may not be responsible for my actions.

DM

**.oOo.**

Malfoy-  
Kindly do not provoke me into breaking the law again and sending you a Jelly Legs Jinx by owl post.

**.oOo.**

You know you love it, Granger. Just as you can't deny you love me and my sense of humour.

**.oOo.**

With all the bullshit that comes out of your mouth, it's a wonder you ever became Head Boy.

**.oOo.**

Oooh, did Goody-Two-Shoes Granger just SWEAR? Goodness me, I shall frame that last note as solid evidence that Miss Granger is not as perfect as everyone thinks she is! My goodness, my heart can barely take the shock!

**.oOo**.

So maybe your heart should just give up. If I swear again, will it go into overdrive so you die from cardiac arrest?

**.oOo.**

It would have more of an effect if I actually hear the words coming from your lips... I can't imagine your lovely lips forming those words!

.**oOo.**

I will not talk to you face to face unless absolutely necessary - your face and your manner both annoy me to the point of complete exasperation.

Did you call my lips 'lovely'?

**.oOo.**

Ah well, you'll HAVE to talk to me when we go to the Ball together, so I look forward to it.

And yes, I did call your lips so. Is there a problem with that?

**.oOo.**

I would not have expected you to call my filthy Mudblood lips 'lovely'.

**.oOo.**

I'm not that person anymore, Hermione.

**.oOo.**

Then who are you?

**.oOo.**

I'd like you to help me find out.

* * *

SHE SAID YES, BLAISE!

**.oOo.**

Nice one, mate. What did you do?

**.oOo.**

Nothing - she just wrote me a note to say she would accept my invitation, provided it was on a 'purely professional basis'.

**.oOo.**

Well, that doesn't sound promising.

**.oOo.**

Why not? She said yes! Now I can convince her that she wants more than a professional thing. It shouldn't be hard.

**.oOo.**

What are you going to do?

**.oOo.**

Fear not, Zabini, my friend. I have a few things up my metaphorical sleeve.

* * *

Good work, Weasley. I taught you well in the art of manipulation.

**.oOo.**

You taught me everything I know about many things, Zabini. Did I ever thank you for that?

**.oOo**.

No; if I remember rightly, you were caught up with a certain Mr Potter at the time.

**.oOo.**

Oh yes.

I'm sorry about that, Blaise.

**.oOo.**

I'm already over it.

**.oOo.**

No, you're not. You still hate me for what I did.

**.oOo.**

Hate you for what you did, yes. But I could never hate you, much to my frustration.

**.oOo.**

I wish you did hate me. It would make things a lot easier between us. We could still have been...well, whatever we were before this mess. Friends? Rivals? Acquaintances? I don't know...

**.oOo.**

Ginny, you know what I want us to be, and I won't settle for anything less. I'm only talking to you now for Malfoy's sake.

**.oOo.**

Fine. Well, I'm sorry it can't work out how you want it, I really am. But I'm with Harry, and I'm happy. And you said that's what you wanted; me to be happy.

Oh, by the way; let Malfoy know that if he wants to get Hermione to fall for him, conventional methods won't work.

See you around, Zabini.

**.oOo.**

As the Muggle saying goes, over and out, Weasley.

* * *

_**A/N: EVEN IF YOU NEVER READ AUTHOR'S NOTES, YOU HAVE TO READ THE NOTE BELOW, IT'S REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT!**_

**Now, before we start, I'd like to ask your advice:**

**How do you think I should tell you what happens at the Ball?**

**~Would you like a chapter of prose, with descriptions and the like, telling the action as it happens?**

**~Would you like notes to be exchanged AFTER the event, like I did for the Hogsmeade visit?**

**~Would you like a diary entry or a newspaper article?**

**~Or are there any other suggestions?**

**Leave a review or PM me, I'd love to know what you think, as it suddenly hit me that I have very few ideas about how to write what happens at the ball...**

**Thank you! Now please review!**

**Hugssss! xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So here it is, my lovelies! The long-awaited Yule Ball, in what is the longest chapter yet! Thank you so much for all your feedback on the last chapter. After reading all your comments, I've come up with a method which you will hopefully like! I hope you won't be disappointed... Let me know either way! Reviews are love!**

**Congrats to KatielynnRosee, my 160th reviewer, missygrace101, my 170th, and theblueiMe, my 180th!**

**And a special thanks to NamirPyralis, whose sound feedback and logical ideas helped me write this so much better.**

**So, heeeeere we go!**

* * *

Ginevra Weasley,

Would you care to tell me the meaning of your confrontation with Blaise Zabini last night?

Hermione.

.oOo.

Not until you explain to me exactly what Malfoy was doing with his lips attached to yours, Miss Granger. Did I miss something? When did the 'purely professional' thing go out of the window?

Ginny.

.oOo.

Oh. You saw that, then? Well, how could you have missed it, I suppose, we WERE in the middle of the Great Hall.

.oOo.

Evidently. But that was not what I was referring to. Imagine this, if you will: I am just about to find Harry after I've danced with Neville for old time's sakes, when I notice a certain blonde hunk pulling a certain brunette in a stunning red dress by the hand, out to the gardens. Naturally, I am intruiged and am about to follow at a discreet distance. However, I am sadly intercepted by my idiot of a brother, who is fuming about a certain pair of people who have accompanied each other to the Ball (give you three guesses about who he was pissed off at!). After managing to persuade said idiot brother to go and rant at my boyfriend instead, I manage to reach the gardens. After a slight search, what do I come across, huddled away in a discreet corner behind the ice statue of the Gryffindor Lion? Oh, nothing that exciting - only our Head Boy and Girl, locked in a passionate embrace!

Now, would you care to fill in the blanks for me? As I assume you didn't just arrive in the garden and begin making out right away...

G.

.oOo.

You saw that too? Oh, Merlin...

Well, since you saw that bit, I suppose it won't hurt to tell you what happened...

As long as you explain the thing with Blaise afterwards.

.oOo.

Fine, fine, deal.

Now, spill! Tell me right from the very beginning!

.oOo.

Okay, so I met Draco in our Common Room, and he was all dressed up in his robes. What did you think of the colour? I thought the green suited him, it was very apt.

Anyway, we greeted eachother, and complimented each other's attire. Then we started to make our way downstairs. He wanted to hold my arm, and I was a little reluctant about that, I have to say...

.oOo.

Why were you reluctant? Because you knew that if he touched you for too long, your own emotional barrier would come crashing down and you'd end up declaring your undying love for him?

.oOo.

No, not really... I don't know why I was reluctant, really. Perhaps it was my subconcious rebelling against any sort of physical contact since Hogsmeade?

.oOo.

But you enjoyed that physical contact, if I remember rightly, Hermione.

.oOo.

I know, I know...but DRACO didn't know that, did he? Anyway, it doesn't matter.

So, I made some comment about how I didn't need help getting to the Great Hall, thank you very much, and then he made some comment about his being a gentleman, and how it's etiquette to escort a lady or something... and then he asked me what the problem was, considering we would be dancing together at some point in the evening. I told him not if I could help it!

.oOo.

Er, I hate to break it to you, Hermione, but this sounds like you are in serious denial.

.oOo.

Yes, I know that NOW, Ginny...

So we arrived at the Ball, and it's announced that "Ladies and gentlemen, your Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor!"

And I swear, Ginny, I had to muster up every ounce of my Gryffindor courage to take Draco's arm and get through that door.

.oOo.

And you entered, and you looked STUNNING. You HAVE to show me how you did your hair. That dress...was just perfect. Red is SO your colour. I'm so jealous...being a red-head sucks.

And with him in Slytherin green, and you in Gryffindor red, you just looked amazing together, like a Christmas vision!

And then...

Oh, of course, the dance!

.oOo.

Yes, the dance.

Whose idea was it that the Head Boy and Girl opened the first dance?

.oOo.

Um, guilty.

.oOo.

Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. You're lucky the rest of my evening went well, or you wouldn't live to see Christmas.

.oOo.

I know you better than you realise. I had a feeling last night would be a success! So I took a gamble and suggested the dance! You can thank me any time, you know.

.oOo.

Hmm.

Anyway, so while we were dancing, Draco was...well, very well-behaved. And an excellent dancer, too. He led well, and as you saw, I didn't make a complete fool of myself.

.oOo.

What did he say while you were dancing? Just as people started to join in, I noticed he said something, and I couldn't quite read your expression from where I was, and then Harry made me join in dancing. We didn't look nearly as good as you two, by the way.

.oOo.

Ah, Gin, I saw you two, you looked great together! That dress of yours was amazing - that turquoise suited you so well. And Harry, bless him, he looks so cute all dressed up!

What did Draco say? Oh yes, he said "See, Granger? This isn't so bad, is it? You haven't died from touching me, have you?"

And yes, he had a point. I hadn't died, but still a part of me shied away from the contact.

So I made a comment about him thinking that he'd have to go and wash his hands after touching me, and he looked...well, genuinely hurt. Like I'd actually insulted him.

And he looked at me, and said, in this really exasperated tone, something along the lines of, "I told you before, Granger, that's not me anymore. The war is over, as you keep telling me. I changed sides, as you keep reminding me. I chose the right side. And yet you still think I would be disgusted to touch you?"

And I did feel genuinely embarrased, because the way he'd said it sort of implied that I was the one who was still bearing a grudge. And in a way, I suppose I was. So I muttered something about old habits dying hard, hoping that would somewhat excuse my quick judgement of him. I knew it didn't, and HE knew it didn't, but he still accepted it, and we continued to dance.

.oOo.

Hermione, why is it so hard for you to believe that Malfoy could have changed, and that he wants to make amends with you? All through his Hogwarts life he's made your life a misery, and now he wants to make up for it. Sure, he can still be a bit of a pompous idiot, and he can use sarcasm to the point of excess, but he's still not a bad guy. Gosh, and I thought you were smart!

.oOo.

I know all this NOW, Ginny. I know an awful lot more now. Last night was very illuminating.

.oOo.

Sounds like it. Anyways, what happened next? The dance finished and...

.oOo.

...and Draco went to get drinks, and Ron came over.

And I got a horrible feeling of deja vu.

.oOo.

Noooo, not the "fraternising with the enemy" crap again? I am going to kill that boy one day! He came to have the same rant at me afterwards, you know.

I hope you told him where to shove it.

.oOo.

Well not in so many words, but I did remind him that had he not chosen Lavender over me, we would still have been together, and wouldn't have been having this conversation, as I wouldn't have been at the Ball with Draco.

.oOo.

Undeniable logic.

.oOo.

Precisely. And, as per usual, the logic confused Ronald, and he had to go and find someone else to rant to.

.oOo.

Namely, me. Well, first Lavender, who didn't give a rat's arse, and then me.

.oOo.

Yes, sorry about that.

.oOo.

I'll probably survive, don't worry about it.

So what happened next? Idiot Brother leaves you alone, Malfoy returns with drinks...?

.oOo.

Indeed, he returned with drinks, and we stood awkwardly in silence as we sipped our drinks, watching everyone else dancing and chatting...

No-one really approached us at all, which at first I found odd, but then I realised that Draco IS Draco Malfoy, and thus somewhat intimidating...

Professor Dumbledore did come and speak to us briefly though, and made a comment how it was 'good to see House differences put aside for this evening', and to congratulate us on doing such an efficient job in organising it.

And do you know what Draco said?

.oOo.

What did he say?

.oOo.

He said, "Well, Professor, you should largely be thanking Hermione here. Without her constant motivation, it's unlikely this evening would be running this smoothly. She is a very capable Head Girl."

!

And I tried to protest, and say that Draco did help a lot too - because he did, especially in the last phases - and he placed a finger on my lips to shut me up! And he said to Professor Dumbledore, "See how modest she is, Professor?"

The Headmaster smiled and gave Draco an amused look, before just randomly saying, "I always said we Sort too young," before bidding us a good evening and walking away!

What has Sorting got to do with anything?

.oOo.

Oh my Godric! Malfoy did that? He let you take all the credit?

Wow, maybe Dumbledore has a point, we do Sort too young.

.oOo.

What do you mean, Ginny? I really don't understand the Sorting comment.

.oOo.

Wow, Malfoy has really turned your brain to mush, hasn't he? Obviously Dumbledore was talking about the fact that Malfoy was displaying some qualities that are not in-keeping with his Slytherin counterparts; Slytherins by nature are self-seeking and ambitious, but Malfoy refused to take any credit for what was mostly a joint effort. Not very Slytherin of him.

Wow. I'm starting to sound like you when you explain stuff.

.oOo.

Oh, be quiet.

But yes, I see what you mean now, thanks.

.oOo.

Any time. So after Dumbledore left, what happened?

.oOo.

Well, we stood in silence again for a little while. I didn't know what to say, and I really wanted to excuse myself to find you or Harry, or ANYONE really, and I was just about to say something like, "Oh look, Ginny's waving at me, I've got to go," when he said to me, "Have you got a minute, Granger? I want to show you something," and he pulled me out into the garden.

.oOo.

Which is what I saw, before Idiot Brother made an appearance.

.oOo.

Yes, probably.

So he took me by the hand (which, you know, felt quite nice actually - better than Zacharias'), and led me out to the gardens.

The grounds looked AMAZING, Ginny! Who was in charge of the charmed ice sculptures? I know I put your Charms class in charge of decorations, but they were phenomenal. That's really advanced magic, to make seven-foot-high non-melting ice statues of each House mascot...who did it?

.oOo.

Would you believe, Luna did them all by herself? Everyone thought when she suggested it that it would never work, but they were FANTASTIC, weren't they?

Anyway, stop teasing me! What happened when you went outside?

.oOo.

Ok, so he took me right to the edge of the Forest, which I have to tell you was no mean feat in my shoes. And I'm ashamed to say it, but I thought he was going to attack me or something, and he'd brought me to the Forest to hide my body.

But that wasn't the case. Instead, he handed me a pair of glasses. And I was like, "er, Malfoy, I can see, you know."

But then he smiled and told me to look closer at them. So I did, and guess what - the lenses had the iridescent sheen characteristic of Bowtruckle saliva!

.oOo.

Forgive me Hermione, but that sounds a little gross. What's the significance of Bowtruckle saliva?

.oOo.

When mixed into glass, Bowtruckle enables the human eye to see certain magical creatures.

So Draco confirmed that yes, they were indeed Bowtruckle lenses, and urged me to put them on.

And oh, Ginny...

.oOo.

Oh Ginny what? You're doing it again, Mione! You did this after Hogsmeade, and I had to practically BEG the story out of you! TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

So Draco, did the lenses go down well?

Blaise.

.oOo.

Better than I could have hoped for, mate. Please send my thanks to your mother.

Damn, Blaise, that girl... it amazes me that I never saw it before. She's got everything.

.oOo.

Sounds like someone got laid last night...after that very public display of affection later in the evening...

.oOo.

Oh, not at all. I don't want to push my luck with her. It's taken so long to get this far already.

Showing her the faeries was more rewarding than I had imagined. After getting her to put the glasses on, her mouth fell open and I heard her gasp. Then her head was moving all over the place, so I assume the faeries were all around us.

.oOo.

How did you know the faeries were going to be there? You never did say.

.oOo.

That little gem of a book, Hogwarts: A History, my friend.

And she was just so amazed by them. Obviously, I couldn't see what she was seeing, since there was only one pair of glasses, but I knew from her face that it was worth it. See, Granger appreciates how rare it is to see the avant-minuit faerie cluster, so I knew she knew how special that moment was.

Best part: she forgot that I was still holding her hand, until the very end, when she flung her arms around my neck, and whispered, "Thank you, Draco, so much..."

And all I could say to that was, "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

.oOo.

You've got it bad for her Drake, you have got it bad.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

OH MY GODRIC, HERMIONE! He took you to see the faeries? I've wanted to see the faeries my whole life, but Mum told me only Seers could see them. I guess she didn't want me to know that Bowtruckle lenses were too expensive.

Oh, Mione, you are so so so lucky! And how sweet was that? His Christmas present to you was to see the avant-minuit faerie cluster, something money can't buy...

.oOo.

I know, Ginny, I felt so lucky, and so honoured. And to have DRACO MALFOY, of all people experience it with me, was surreal, although at the same time, he is one of the few people who would actually appreciate how once-in-a-lifetime that opportunity is. He wasn't made Head Boy for nothing, I suppose.

.oOo.

No, he wasn't.

So...you still haven't told me about the most important bit yet...

.oOo.

And what bit would that be, Miss Weasley?

.oOo.

The bit I witnessed? The bit I asked you about in the very beginning? The most important bit?

THE KISS, HERMIONE. I MEAN THE DAMN KISS.

.oOo.

Oh yes... that bit.

Well, we made our way back to the school, and I was just about to come back inside to the Hall, but Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the lion sculpture. "Do you know who did these?" he asked me, and obviously I didn't know at the time that Luna did them, so I said no. He thought they were incredible too.

So we walked behind the statue, and he turned to face me. "Thank you for coming to the Ball with me, Hermione." he said. "Thanks for giving me a chance."

And I was still a little confused as to what he was talking about, so I looked up at him (have I mentioned how tall he is, and I was wearing heels!) and I asked him, "A chance to do what?" And he stepped closer...

You'd think I'd have learnt that lesson from last time, wouldn't you? If he steps closer to you, don't stand there like a bloody idiot, move back!

Anyway, he stepped closer, and said, "A chance to do this properly."

And then Draco Malfoy kissed me.

* * *

She let you kiss her again, Draco? Twice? Wow, she must like you. Plus she didn't hit you this time, so I'm thinking this is a good sign, yes?

.oOo.

Definitely.

.oOo.

Well, you are definitely having better luck with her than I expected, based on my previous relationship with a certain other Gryffindor.

.oOo.

Yes, I caught part of your vis-a-vis with a certain Miss Weasley. Tell me the whole story; how did you habd her end up crossing paths anyway?

.oOo.

Basically, Weasley fancied Potter, Potter didn't know he fancied Weasley. Weasley wanted to make sure she was good enough for Potter, should Potter choose her. She wanted experience in bed. She wanted you, Malfoy, a.k.a 'Slytherin Sex God'... but you were slightly preoccupied at the time with your task for You-Know-Who. So Weasley does the next best thing - asks me.

She just came up to me one night as I was leaving dinner, and said bluntly, "I want you to teach me how to make me unresistable in bed."

And what could I say? She wasn't bad looking, and I got free shags. What more could I want?

.oOo.

Oh.

Well, that wasn't how I'd imagined it had all come about, but I'll take it. When was this again?

.oOo.

Since our sixth year, Ginny's fifth. And then even after Potter got toghether with her after the Quidditch Cup, we would meet occasionally to 'refine her skills'. She was very skilled indeed. And I made a fatal mistake; I realised I wanted more.

.oOo.

Oh, Blaise...you broke our first rule: maintain a professional outlook with our shag buddies.

.oOo.

Like you did with Granger, you mean?

.oOo.

I haven't shagged Granger yet, so don't try and be clever!

So are you still with Weasley?

.oOo.

Well, I was never really with her, was I? But no, she ended it with me before the summer.

See, the thing is, she told me that Potter wasn't as good as I was in satisfying her, and she was disappointed. And I thought I had a chance with her, so then I tried to almost...well...turn her against Potter.

.oOo.

Turn Weaslette against the Golden Boy? Ha. That was never going to work. She's probably already picked out their wedding venue.

.oOo.

Yeah, I realised my efforts had been futile after I...accidentally...let slip those three words during a particularly climactic moment.

.oOo.

Oh, Blaise, my man...you got it bad for Weaslette...

* * *

Oh my goodness, Ginny! Blaise Zabini fell in love with you?

.oOo.

Yes...and I felt so bad, but I couldn't leave Harry. I love him too much.

Blaise was like, "I want you to choose him over me."

.oOo.

I can't imagine him saying that...it's a bit tender.

.oOo.

He is quite tender, you know... he just doesn't let people see it. And that made me sad too, because he showed me that vulnerable side, to prove to me that he cared for me... and I rejected him.

That's sort of why things are still sort of civil between us; he can't bring himself to hate me, more like he hates himself for becoming attached in what was basically a no-strings-attached relationship, and I feel so bad for the fact that I can't return his feelings that I think the least I can do is be nice to him.

But last night... well, he wanted a dance. And it wouldn't have hurt me to dance with him, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to do it.

.oOo.

And then Draco and I came in just as Blaise was declaring, "I never gave up on you, Ginny. And still you couldn't give me one dance? How very Gryffindor of you." Then he saw us and stormed off.

.oOo.

Oh, Mione... love is so difficult. I hope you and Draco have it better.

Wait. You are together, right? This kiss wasn't just another one-off thing before you go all crazy on us again, like you did after Hogsmeade?

Ginny.

.oOo.

Um, I don't know. We never really discussed it. But I assume we are somewhat together, since he went to the trouble of dancing with me all night, and then kissing me so openly in the middle of the dancefloor...

.oOo.

I KNOW, I SAW THAT! IT WAS SO ROMANTIC!

And you should have seen Idiot Brother's face! Merlin, it was funny!

.oOo.

I would loved to have seen Ronals's expression, but I'm sure you'll appreciate that I was a little preoccupied at the time...

* * *

You do realise, I'm not letting you go now, Hermione. You're mine.

DM

.oOo.

Hmm... I'm sure I could deal with that arrangement...

.oOo.

Good. What are you up to after lunch?

.oOo.

Nothing yet... do you have something planned?

.oOo.

Meet me in our Common Room after you've eaten.

.oOo.

Okay.

Thank you again for last night, Draco. For opening my eyes and showing me that people can change.

.oOo.

Any time, Granger. Thank you too, for being such a worthy candidate to chase.

.oOo.

I suppose I'm flattered?

.oOo.

That was the plan.

.oOo.

Hmm... Well, since it's you, I'll take it.

Is Blaise okay?

.oOo.

I take it Weaslette told you they're little fucked-up love story? Yeah, he'll live.

.oOo.

He'd be good for Ginny, I think.

.oOo.

So speaks Harry Potter's best friend?

.oOo.

You know I love Harry, but he lets her walk ALL over him! Blaise would give as good as he gets. It would definitely be amusing to watch, that's all...

.oOo.

Maybe.

Anyway, what are you up to right now?

.oOo.

Not a lot, I'm still in my pyjamas!

.oOo.

Mmm, sexy, Granger. Anyway, make yourself decent, I'm coming to visit. My lips are itching.

.oOo.

Your lips are itching? Sounds like you need to see Madam Pomfrey, it could be contagious.

.oOo.

I'm sure she'll just tell me what I already know; the only remedy is a kiss from a hot girlfriend.

.oOo.

Girlfriend? Well, why are you visiting me then? Shouldn't you be visiting Pansy?

.oOo.

Oh, don't tease me, Granger...

.oOo.

You know you love it! I'll see you in ten minutes.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! What a chapter! **

**Now, some of you might be aware that after this chapter, only the epilogue is left! I know, I can hardly believe it myself! This story has been more successful than I ever expected, and I can't thank you enough for all of your support. Anyways, I'll save my huge thank you for the next - the LAST - chapter! :o**

**Anyway, please review! Were you pleased with the outcome? Sad? Disappointed? Confused? Whatever you thought, let me know; after all, the whole story has been working up to this point!**

**Hugssss!**


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**A/N: Holy Smokes! 200 reviews! *faints in shock* I cannot say thank you enough. So...here it is, the final chapter!**  
**I'll save my speech for after you've read it :)**

Dear Diary,

I suppose I should make one thing clear straight away; it seems I my original views on Draco Malfoy from the start of this year were a little musguided. Even people like Draco Malfoy can change, despite it seeming virtually impossible. He can be likeable, and not completely exasperating.

And he can be sweet. Take the Yule Ball, for instance; he could not have thought of a better idea than to show me the faeries. He knew that if he wanted to impress me, something like that was definitely the way to go, as opposed to, say, flowers, or chocolates or something.

So I think I have seen a different side to Draco Malfoy, most definitely. A more human side than perhaps I am used to seeing. And at first, I didn't give him a chance to show that he was, after all, just a seventeen year-old, just like me. And the most foolish thing was, even though I was spouting a load of stuff about how we were all on the same side now, and how house unity was important...but I wasn't listening to myself. And I let my personal feelings towards Draco get in the way of the fact that he was changing. Yes, at times he is still an arrogant git who uses innuendo as the greatest form of humour, but what can I say? It's almost endearing.

So the rest of this year should be exciting enough, starting with this Christmas: Draco has invited me back to Malfoy Manor for a day to meet his mother properly. He said I could have stayed for the whole holiday with him, but at least one Head Student has to stay at Hogwarts and help the staff, since all the prefects are going home for the holiday. I am a little upset that I cannot spend the whole holiday with him, but I understand that I have a duty to Hogwarts...

I will admit that I'm nervous; the last time I was at the Manor, I vowed never to return again, and Narcissa is a little...well, intimidating to say the least. So yes, I'm anxious, but at the same time, knowing Draco will be there and on my side this time, is a comforting thought. Wow, never thought I'd live to think that statement, much less write it down! How things change...

But yes, I'm excited to see where our relationship goes. I think we have a lot to learn from each other, and that will be good for the both of us. And yes, as Draco pointed out, we have our own living quarters, which we can also use to our advantage...though I don't think we're at that point just yet. Which I know will disappoint Ginny, as she'll want to find out if the gossip surrounding Draco's prowess is true, but still.

Oh, speaking of Ginny...her and Blaise Zabini! I would never have realised it, she has always seemed so happy with Harry that I never considered that she might have been seeing someone else on the side! Admittedly, she was seeing Blaise in order to benefit Harry, but really that's no excuse, and even though it's finished now, she never told Harry, nor has any intention to. Which suggests to me that something is not quite right between Harry and Ginny, or between Ginny and Blaise. I wonder if Ginny really does have feelings for Blaise? I suppose it's not really my business to know.

Anyway, I have to finish packing now; I shouldn't need much as I'm only staying for one night, but one can never be too prepared! I will write again soon!

Love,

Hermione Granger.

* * *

_A/N: So I hope that lived up to your expectations! I have to say, it was weird writing in this diary form after notes for so long, but I thought it was fitting to end on something different..._

_Anyway, that's it! I want to say **A HUMONGOUS THANK YOU** to everyone who has read this, reviewed it, added it to Favourites and Alerts...and thank you for also giving my other work a look-over and reviewing them too..._

_Now, could I ask you all a favour? **I would love it if everyone who has added this story to their Favourites or Alerts reviewed** and let me know WHY you thought it was worth adding, let me know what I did wrong, what I did right..._

_**THIS IS MY LAST PLEA FOR FEEDBACK** from you guys. I want to know** WHY** this story became my most popular story, so I can do it again for another story, and do it better..._

_Again, and for the **LAST EVER TIME** on this story:_

**_THANK YOOOOOOOOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!_**

_HUGSSSS!_

_~toavoidconversation xxxxx_

_p.s: **Sequel**: good idea or no? **Review!**_


	16. Bonus Chapter

Draco,

I know you've got Quidditch practice today, but I really need to tell you something.

Hermione.

.oOo.

Mione,

That sounds a little ominous. Yes, I do have practice in a few minutes, but I'll put it off for you if you need me.

D.

.oOo.

No, it's just...well.

Do you know any German?

~H.

.oOo.

Other than "Heil Hitler", you mean? No. Why?

- D

.oOo.

It is SO typical that you would only know that.

Okay, well do we know anyone who knows German?

~ H

.oOo.

Granger, love, why this sudden fixation with German? Have you got a new German boyfriend that you're not telling me about? I know you have a thing for Europeans, especially after Krum, but still...

.oOo.

Oh, so insecure, aren't you, Malfoy dear? No, I don't have a new boyfriend. If I did, you would be the first person I'd tell, fear not.

.oOo.

Har-de-freaking-har, Granger. I am wetting my pants laughing at your wit.

Now will you just spill? I have a practice to go to, love, now we have established that there is no emergency.

.oOo.

Well, Draco, it's like this. You know how our story has been faithfully documented by a fanfiction author?

.oOo.

Ye-es...?

.oOo.

Well, another kind soul has asked to translate our story into German. You know, so German readers can read our story too. And I just wondered if we know any German people who might be interested. Also, the author wants everybody to give (and I quote) HUGE THANKS to "oOMs MalfoyOo" for being so fabulous as to make this story accessible for all German people too.

.oOo.

Well love, that is fascinating, although a little weird that so many people are reading and commenting on our lives, don't you think?

.oOo.

Yes, Draco, but sadly that is something we have to live with as fictional characters. They also like to read another story by our faithful author, in which we are slightly older. And you are drunk.

.oOo.

What a novel concept, Granger.

.oOo.

Well, indeed. Anyway, that's all I wanted to tell you. So if you do happen to know any German speakers who could understand the translation, let them know, okay?

.oOo.

Whatever you say, Granger. See you after practice. Love you.

.oOo. .oOo. .oOo. .oOo

A/N it speaks for itself really :) the story is being translated to German! How awesome is that?  



	17. A VERY EXASPERATING SEQUEL

So. I said I'd never write a sequel. Heck, I've been working on a prequel. BUT. I started a sequel. Don't kill me guys. AND READ AND REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE YOU.


End file.
